


your new boyfriend's an arsehole

by tseokkie



Category: wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but wilbur has a crush on paige, idk how to tag, paige gets a new boyfriend, wilbur and paige are best friends, wilbur freaking out, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseokkie/pseuds/tseokkie
Summary: paige gets a new boyfriend and wilbur freaks out.
Relationships: oc/wilbursoot
Kudos: 3





	your new boyfriend's an arsehole

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo this is so bad  
> i didnt know what to use as wilburs love interest so i just used a name that randomly popped up into my head  
> so yall can just ✨imagine✨ paige as someone else ig (if u want to)  
> uh this is my first work/post so im very awkward i apologize  
> its really short sorry 🤡  
> enjoyyyyy

Wilbur sighs, “I can’t believe this. You got ANOTHER boyfriend? This isn’t working. What if he breaks your heart like the other one did? Listen, just date me and I’ll treat you like an absolute queen.” 

Paige replies, “Pfffffft, shut up! I think he’s the one! He’s a bit clumsy and forgets a lot but he’s great! We hit it off instantly.” 

“YOU IDIOT. You said that before, hE’s ThE oNe, blah blah blah,” Wilbur mocks, “I’m hanging up. Bye. Make sure you don’t get your heart broken while I’m gone. Also, let me meet him some time. I need to see if he passes my boyfriend check.” 

“Alright, alright, whatever. Bye!” Paige says, but gets cut off by Wilbur as he hangs up. 

Wilbur sighs heavily while going back to his office after his coffee was finished. “Hey, Will. Are you up for some drinks after work?” a voice asks behind him. Wilbur turns in confusion, Who are you. he thinks. “Ohhhh… Ph-.... Philza…? I am so sorry, I have such a bad memory. Who are you again?” Wilbur apologizes. 

Philza cheerfully laughs, “No worries, you got it! It’s Philza. Anyways, wanna go out for some drinks with some of the other office members? We’re going to Techno’s Kitchen. I heard it was a great restaurant for drinks and food. It recently opened but it’s got such good ratings online.” 

Wilbur decides, “Ahhh… Seems good. I’ll see you later then.” Philza hums and leaves to go to his cubicle. 

I need to get my mind off of Paige anyway, Wilbur thinks. 

.  
.  
.

“I should have never gone. This is so chaotic. I don’t like this. I want to leave.” murmurs Wilbur. Philza and the others were lightweights; they couldn’t handle alcohol very well. Drunk, the others were partying and making a mess of things at the restaurant. Wilbur tried restraining them but eventually, he gave up and let them embarrass themselves. It wasn’t really his business anyway.

Wilbur could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and read the notifications.  
.  
.  
.

Page 📄

Page 📄:  
AYOOOOOOO WILBUUUUUR!!!  
I asked my bf if I could introduce you to him!  
He said yes! :) We’re all meeting up tomorrow  
You ok with that?????  
Wilbur???? bitch reply 👺👺👺

Wilby 🤠:  
im here, im here  
chill out  
im at a restaurant rn with my coworkers  
its chaotic rn so i didnt see ur msgs  
sorry lol 🤡🤡  
but yeah im cool with that

Page 📄:  
ight ok 😼😼😼  
Have fun  
I’m gonna go get me sum cuddles 🥰🥰

Wilby 🤠:  
ew 🤮🤮

Page 📄:  
stfu you lonely ass

Wilby 🤠:  
whatever 🥱🙄🙄  
.  
.  
.

A tiny laugh escaped from his mouth. “You’re so silly,” he mumbles.


End file.
